nomniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
Necromancy is a very misunderstood concept. Many label it as OP or even as boring, however it is a fragile balance of Magic and Willpower. Necromancy is divided into two main aspects of power. Control over mind, such as illusions and reanimation, as well as and manipulation of body, such as enabling the movements of the undead as well as a more frankenstein aspect of building an ideal undead servant. Reanimation Reanimating the dead is not easy, however it is the most basic skill. Necromancers choose an object to channel their powers through and then target that power towards a dead body or skeleton. That is then bound to you in service, however unlike the impications of the photo on the right, necromanced undead do not simply obey your every command. They are dumb, and will literally walk off a cliff in front of them without realizing it because of an order that was not clear enough to ensure that it did NOT involve them walking off that cliff. The basic intelligence of any undead will vary however, with Skeletons being the brighter and more trainable of the common necromanced undead. Zombies are slow as well as stupid, but easier to create and control. Spirit based undead are uncommon, however they are extremely intelligent and very hard to control. Once under your command willingly however, they require little upkeep and maintenance and will obey faithfully. The number of necromanced undead under control of a specific necromancer depends on the amount of dead bodies, talent, skill, and time put into creation of the army. This usually ranges anywhere from 1 personal servant to the highest number of undead in an army, hundreds of thousands. The latter has happened only 3 times in history, each marking an age of great strife and chaos. The armies signaled the end of the era. Ressurection. A perfect ressurection is possible, however it is a rare occurance and particularly difficult for a necromancer to achieve. The exact ritual is dependant upon the practicioner, however the most basic requirements include the same body as the person had before, as well as the soul of the person stolen from limbo. The second part is the truly troublesome aspect, as the soul must be extracted from limbo, which is guarded by the watchers, and secondly the soul must be found inside limbo itself. Limbo being an infiinite realm that proves troublesome. Body Building An ability unique to necromancers is the manipulation of bodies natural form through direct magic control. This essentially lends itself to a Frankentein or Chimera type result. The manipulation of these bodies can be from frankenstein type sewing and attaching, a chimera's fusion of parts directly to the main body, or simply using magic to enhance and to build up the body itself, changing someone that looks normal into an undead Schwarzenegger body type, with all the strength and power to match it. The most unstable typing is the latter one, overusing the body in such a manner will deplete it faster than it can be fixed and the magic will burn out eventually. The next most stable form is the Frankenstein type attachment, oweing to the fact that the strength of the attachement is entirely dependent on the skill of the seamstress. Chimeratype undead are the most stable, as well as the rarest kind, due to the fact that the changes must be made during the times that they are alive, rather than manipulating dead flesh to fuse it is literally an undead chimera. Category:Powers